lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Jurassic Park: The Video Game
Who knows what TT Games has in store for us? There are many Lego Games we want, but there's no way we'll get. For example: Lego Back to the Future, Lego Doctor Who, What I've realized triggers TT Games to buy a license for a series is when they release a new movie. It happened with Lego POTC, it's happening this summer with Lego Lord of the Rings, and now that a summer 2013 release date has been announced for the 3D re-release and a summer 2014 release date has been announced for a 4th Jurassic Park movie and TT Games is still in business, I guarentee a new lego game. *****UNDER CONSTRUCTION***** Please do not edit without permission from the editor. That includes the movie titles. I know that the 3rd movie is called Jurassic Park III, but i'm calling it Return to the Island because that is an alternate name. Seriously. Look it up on IMDB. I am also aware that the second movie is called The Lost World: Jurassic Park but seriously leave it alone. Please. Also enjoy without editing. Thank You. Jurassic Park Movie Introduction Scene: Lego Jurassic Park logo fades in for a few seconds and then fades out. Then opening scene: Crane moves crate onto ground. Subtitle Heading: Isla Nubar, 1993. Men gather around it, holding their guns ready and pointing at it. A roaring noise is heard, and then the camera zooms through the box where a yellow eye opens. Level 1: Welcome to Jurassic Park Opening Cutscene: Donald Gennaro comes onto dig site and meets the Juan Rostagno. Subtitle Heading: Dominican Republic Amber Mine. Gennaro shows Rostagno a picture of the Jurassic Park archway and Rostagno nodds no. Then Genarro pulls out 3 pictures, of Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, and Dr. Ian Malcolm. Rostagno nodds yes. Transition to dig site. Subtitle Heading: Montana. Ellie and Alan go into the RV and John Hammond is in there. He gives them 2 tickets with the Jurassic Park logo on them. They both nodd yes. Transition to helocopter flying and landing on the island. They get in the jeeps, and drive away. They then stop and see the Branchiosauruses in the lake. Ellie and Alan smile and ooh aah, and Malcolm faints in the background. Genarro tries to help him back up. Gameplay : Play your way through the museum and learn the abilities your characters have. For example, there are palientologist panels, ladies are nimble and can jump higher (which i'm doing because of the gymnastics thing the daughter does in the second movie). There are also gun targets, Park Personel Only, silver legos destroyed by calling in a minikit car, gold legos destroyed by dinosaurs, and glass lego that can be broken by characters that scream (i think there'll be a lot...). This level is shorter than the others because it's mostly an introduction level and is much more cutscene than level. The rest will have much more gameplay. Ending Cutscene: John Hammond Takes the four into the lab room and shows that they're breeding raptor eggs. Alan Grant gives a nodd of dissaprovement. See? I just tackled almost the first hour of the movie in what...1 level? Characters Unlocked: Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Donald Gennaro, John Hammond Characters Available for Purchase: Park Guard, Construction Worker, Juan Rostagno Minikit: Jurassic Park Jeep Power Brick: Singing Scream Level 2: T-Rex Trouble Level 3: Flocking This Way Level 4: Back in Business Level 5: Raptors in the Museum Movie Minikit: Dilophosaur Jurassic Park: The Lost World Movie Inroduction Cutscene: Title Screen: Lego Jurassic Park: The Lost World. Cut to zoom onto island. Subtitle Heading: Isla Sorna, 87 Miles West of Isla Nubar. Shows little girl walking on beach, and then one of the compies appears and sticks it's tounge out at her. Then more come and jump on her, tickling her. Level 1: Back to the Island Level 2: Over the Cliff Level 3: On the Run Level 4: Raptor Chase Level 5: Terror in San Diego Movie Minikit: Raptor Jarassic Park: Return to the Island Level 1: Crash Landing Level 2: Hunt for Erik Level 3: Bird Cage Level 4: The Boat Level 5: Escape From the Island Movie Minikit: Pterodactyl Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies